Different Side of the Moon
by Rictusempra Tickles
Summary: Sirius can never find a girl he actually feels something for. After hanging around a prostitution zone, he decides to spend the night at the Leaky Cauldron, away from his parents. In comes Remus, who has just broken up with his girlfriend...SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Confused**

The lady took a drag from her cigarette. She was a typical witch hooker, her body perfected with magic. She was wearing a skintight red leather corset, neon green fishnets, and thigh high black boots. A teenage boy, maybe nineteen, extremely blessed with looks, and wearing a haughty expression on his face, watched her.

"Listen, honey, you gonna make me wait here all night or you gonna pay up?" She asked, flipping her bleached blonde hair and waggling her red talon fingers at him, palm open.

"You look like a slutty Christmas elf." Sirius Black informed her.

"Fine, sugar, I need to pay my rent." She flagged down a guy flying by on his broomstick. He stopped, paid up, and they went into the backroom of the bar together. The regulars called it the Sugar Shack. Sirius Black was a regular, but he had never done the nasty with any of the whores. He just sat and watched, ever searching for satisfaction.

Yes, he had had sex before with girls at school, but he never felt much of anything. He had a reputation as a playboy, a heartbreaker, being promiscuous, and so on, but he only slept around because he probing for the one momentous time of pure pleasure. And so, this is why he sat in front of the Sugar Shack every Saturday, just waiting for that one woman to pass by who would drive him mad with longing. However, this night he allowed surfacing of the thoughts that had been protruding through the hidden layer of his contemplations since he turned the tender age of fourteen. She never would come.

Sirius pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, lit up, and inhaled it deeply. He wasn't sure why he was still sitting on the curb, staring absently out into the street. Sighing to himself, he decided to diaspperate to the Leaky Cauldron to spend the night. There was not a smidgen of a chance he would go home and deal with his parents tonight.

He arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, paid for him room, and decided to take a seat at the bar. He ordered a butterbeer and tossed his package of cigarettes in the trash. He had been trying to break his nasty smoking habit the past month. Inhaling deeply, Sirius took in the warmth of the butterbeer and sipped at it, allowing its sweetness to coat his tongue. So there he sat, quietly and all alone, swallowing his butterbeer.

However, in just a few minutes he was greeted by his best friend. It was Remus Lupin.

"Moony, mate!" Sirius cried jovially, embracing his long time friend.

"It's been a while," Remus said, "I've missed you, Padfoot."

"Come, sit. Have a drink with me."

The two men caught up, chattering aimlessly about their jobs, love lives, and recent happenings. Apparently, Remus had broken up with his long time girlfriend, Darcy, and was currently single.

"She kicked me out of the house," Remus chucked, "I'm here for the night."

"Why did she?"

Remus grew rather warm, "Er…I said the wrong name at a rather compromising moment."

Sirius chucked. "Whose was it?"

"Yours," Remus whispered, barely audible.

**Please review! If there are reviews, I promise I will update very soon. –RT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Lizzy0308 for the lovely review and to those who subscribed or added my story to your favorites. It means a lot to me. : )**

Chapter 2: Something New

"Gah…" Sirius responded, or at least it was something like that, his expression unreadable.

Remus replied hurriedly. "Oh, I mean…you know. It was just a mistake. It could have been anyone's name. I mean like James," then realizing he had dug himself a deeper hole added, "Or Lily, too. Yeah, Lily, because she's a girl." He mentally face-palmed himself.

"Yeah, right, mate," Sirius chuckled uneasily.

Remus forced himself to laugh, but the truth was he had been hiding a secret since he was a teenager. He was desperately in love with Sirius Black.

Remus always knew he was gay. He had known since preschool, when he ran home to tell his mum about the "cutie pie" boy he had met and that he was going to marry him when he "growed" up. His mother had shushed him and told him never to speak a word of "this business" to his father. Boys don't like boys, she had said, boys only like girls.

For years, Remus told himself this over and over again, until he started Hogwarts. As he got on the train he saw a certain gorgeous dark-haired someone and fell head-over-heels for him. At Hogwarts, he kept his feelings to himself. Actually, he even dated a few girls, but they always broke up within a few weeks. Darcy was the only one he stayed with long-term, of course that didn't work out; this was why Remus was here now.

Remus couldn't believe how stupid he was. Did he actually tell Sirius Black that while he was copulating with Darcy he was thinking of him? Sirius would never like him. He was strait as an arrow, shown by his numerous girlfriends and escapades at Hogwarts. The werewolf wanted to drown in his glass of firewhiskey.

While Remus was contemplating drowning himself, Sirius was thinking. Could there be a reason why he had never really cared for any girls he dated? The ones he had dated were quite lovely, so it couldn't be looks that were turning him off, and they were all very friendly. Sirius froze as something dawned on him: there was nothing wrong with the girls, but could there be something wrong with him?

He took a long look at Remus. He had never noticed how good looking his friend was. He had a strong jaw, tousled brown hair, and (oh my, he thought) and excellent body. Sirius was curious now. Maybe, just maybe, he could try something out. Just for fun of course.

"Remus," Sirius said, stretching out and noticing how Remus's eyes traveled down his body, "it's getting late and I ought to get to bed."

"Oh, well, goodnight, Sirius. I should be getting my room now."

Sirius grinned mischievously. "Walk me to mine first."

**Please review! That way, I will know whether I should continue. Thank you! -RT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to Krazy-Katy, i love JPLE and FRED DDD, Lizzy0308, and verecundus for the lovely reviews and to everyone who subscribed or favorited! You are wonderful! This chapter is for all for you guys.**

Chapter 3: Almost

"What's your room number?" Remus asked nervously. He wasn't used to the strange look on Sirius's face. He'd seen it before, but he was not used to it being directed at him. It was the way Sirius looked at his girlfriend before they retreated to one of the dormitories for a night of, dare he think it, shagging.

"Numbers don't matter," Sirius said easily, but his tone had a hint of uncertainty. Remus might not be gay. Actually, now that he thought of it, maybe he wasn't gay. A kiss won't hurt, thought Sirius, a kiss couldn't hurt. Besides, if Remus went barking on him, he could say it was all a joke. After all, Remus was the one who said he said his name during sex.

Remus's hands were shaking and his palms were slicked with sweat. This was what he wanted, right? He loved Sirius, but what if he was completely misinterpreting him.

"Ah, here we are," Sirius said, the waver in his voice now detectable. "Er…come in, I suppose."

"Alright," Remus replied timidly.

The two boys stood awkwardly on opposite sides of the room. Sirius cleared his throat. Remus shifted his feet around.

_I'll kiss him on the count of three_, Sirius thought. _One. Oh, god. I can't do this. Two. Just lean in, it won't kill you. Three. What's your problem? You've snogged dozens of girls before._

"I've got to go," Sirius murmured and dashed out of the hotel room. He disapperated to his thinking place, the Sugar Shack, leaving Remus utterly alone and confused.

Remus slumped down on the bed, tears running down his cheeks. He grabbed a blanket, bit the fringes on the ends, and twisted them around his fingers. He let out a groan of anguish and threw a pillow against the wall. Hard. He watched it fall to the ground with a muffled thump.

"Sirius Black will _never_ like you," he whispered to himself the rest of the night. "Just give it up."

**Please, please review! I love reviews. They are my motivation for each chapter. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing,**

**RT**


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! You are amazing and I love you!_

**Chapter 4: Rose**

"Hey, sugar, you just gonna sit on the corner all night? Ya need something?" A prostitute with caramel skin and round brown eyes called out.

Sirius sighed. "Yes, ma'm. I need a cigarette."

"That wasn't what I was talking about, sweetie, but you look like you're in a bad way right now." She walked over and handed him a cigarette. "I need a smoke too. I'll join you and maybe you can tell 'bout the situation you got yourself in."

"Thanks," Sirius said, pulling out his lighter and offering it to the prostitute. He lit her cigarette and then he lit his own. Sirius didn't say anything for quite a while and took long drags, trying to calm himself.

"You been quiet long enough, honey." She said gently.

"I'm sorry. My name is Sirius Black," he said shaking her hand. "What is your name ma'm?"

"Me?" She laughed. "I haven't heard that question years. I've a gentleman talkin' to me. I'm Rose, but don't you be trying to distract me, boy."

"I think I love my best friend."

"Alright, sweetie, what's the problem?"

"He's kind of a guy." Sirius paused, then added uncertainly, "I don't know if I'm…uh…gay."

"Yeah, I figured you were. You've been talkin' to me for over ten minutes and you haven't looked at my girls once."

Sirius flushed. "I'm just not sure."

"Yeah, well, how ya gonna find out?"

"Can't you tell me?" Sirius said dully.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but your just gonna have to figure that out yourself." Sirius bit his lip and Rose took pity on him for a minute, "When's the last time ya saw this boy?"

"Tonight."

"Oh, and how did that go?"

"Shitty. I think I messed something up." Sirius paused and then the entire story poured out. "We were at a bar and he told me he said my name at a rather climatic moment."

Rose raised her perfectly plucked and shaped eyebrows. "Ah, well, that's Remus," Sirius said in response.

"Anyway, I dunno, I guess that got me thinking and I wanted to…." Sirius was blushing a violent red now. "I wanted to kiss him, just to see if I felt anything. I invited him up to my room and I was about to, but then I just couldn't. I got too scared." Sirius fell silent.

"Why were ya scared?" Rose asked softly.

"My mum and dad. They would _kill _me. Purebloods, you know? They need an heir to carry on the family name and if I was gay…"

"Never mind that now, honey, go on."

"So I left him there, standing all alone in the room. Rose, you should have seen his face, it was like… I killed his puppy or something."

"Ya know whatcha needa do?" Sirius shrugged. "Go back to that hotel and make things right."

Sirius stood up. He knew what he was going to do. "Thanks, Rose."

"Not a problem, dear."

Sirius disapparted, but before he did, Rose called after him, "Now don't ya break that boy's heart!"

Inside the hotel, Remus was straightening himself up, about to leave. He was stopped at the sight of a dark-haired boy grinning hopefully at him through the doorway.

And he tried to walk right by him.

_Please review! Thanks for reading!_

_I'll update soon._


End file.
